Die in the fire, Born again in the shadows
by daitenshi wings
Summary: Mikado's old self died the day of the fire. With a new home and family to watch over him Mikado will start a new life for himself, but will it be for better for our Dollar leader? And why is Izaya fallowing him more then before? And why can't Mikado get him out of him head? Yaoi! XD You no like, then you no read!


**A/N: OMG, I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT READERS! DX THE LIBRARY SWICHED THE DOC SOME HOW WHEN I WAS PUTING THE STORY UP! THIS IS THE 2ND TIME THIS HAS HAPPEN TO ME BUT THIS TIME I DIDN'T DO IT, SO I COULDN'T CHANGE IT RIGHT AWAY! AGAIN I'M VERY SORRY AND HOPE YOU LIKE THE REAL CHAPTER! **

**The world of Durarara! and its chacaters are not mine.**

**Chapter 1**

Mikado Ryuugamine was lying in his bed asleep in his rundown apartment. He hadn't checked the chat room toady when he got home from school; he just dropped his bag by the door and went straight to bed. He didn't go to sleep right away but let the days earlier events play in his mind. His day stared normal like every other day. His best friend Kida was trying to hit on Anri again and making his stupid jokes.

However when it was lunch time, Mikado's day went down hill. When he was leaving the classroom to go eat on the roof with his friends like always, his teacher told him that the principal wanted to see him before he had lunch. His friends gave him a friendly smile and told him it probable nothing bad. Why would it be, Mikado never done anything at school that would get him sent there. Even knowing that, Mikado still had a bad feeling in his stomach.

When he reached the office the principal was waiting out side the door for him. The look the principal's face was a sympathetic and sad one. It didn't make him feel any better and what the principal said next made his mind go blank.

"Mr. Ryuugamine, I'm very sorry to say this but, I got a call from one of your neighbors in your hometown today. Your parents got in a car audient yesterday, again I'm very sorry, but they didn't make it. I know it's a lot to take in so you can go home early if you want. I'll tell your teachers that you're excused from today's work." The principal gave Mikado a few pats on his shoulder and a "Sorry for your lose" before allowing him to leave.

Mikado's eyes were died and his face had a look of shock on it. His body moved on its own as he nodded his head to the principal and head back to his classroom to get his things. He toned everything around him out, so he didn't hear his friends asking him if he was ok and what was wrong. He didn't notice that walked into Shizo on his way home, or feel like he was being watched by Izaya from where ever he was hiding. No, Mikado didn't know any of these things; all he felt was his sadness and the emptiness inside him.

Mikado had finally cried himself to sleep when it finally sunk in. he parents where gone forever. He would never see them again. He'll never their voices as they told him they loved him, or hear their laughter again. Never again will he eat his mother's cooking or see her smiling face. Never again will he hear his father say how proud of him he is, or laugh when he sees his father had fallen asleep again when they were all watch a movies together after a hard days work. He dreamed of all his happy memories with his parents, some of his tiers fell even as he slept.

Mikado started to feel really hot and no matter what he did, he couldn't cool down. He slowly opened his eyes to see nothing but fire all around him. His eyes were wide with fear as he shot up from his bed. Looking around he saw that the fire hadn't reached him yet, but blocked all his exits to get out. Quickly he grabbed his laptop, glade for once he had left it on from the night before. Logging on to the Dollar wed sit he quickly sent a message out to all of his Dollars. He closed the laptop, holding it close to him, through his confuter around him to give him some protection from the smock. He shut his eyes tight as he prayed to all the gods he could think of that someone would save him in time.

Celty was out on her bike ridding, doing her nightly runs when her phone got a message. Pulling out her phone she checked to see who it was from. Seeing it was a Dollar message, she quickly opened it. Celty's heart almost stopped as she read the text.

**Emergency! To all Dollar members, one of our own is trapped in a fire in their apartment! If anyone is near by please help before it's to late for them!**

The message had the address of were it was and that was what made Celty's heart almost stop. 'That's Mikado's place!' quickly she made a sharp turn and drove as fast as she could. Hoping she would make it in time to save her young friend.

**A/N: Hey there readers! Here's a new story that popped into my head! Tell me what you think of it in your review! I have four other new stories as will! Two get need to be tipped and the other two need to be written. Also the last two are not anime, so that a whole new filed for me.**

**Again tell what you think of this story. Do you like, do you hate it, and what do you to see in it. Till next chapter! Bye bye!**

**Mikado: What do I die?**

**Writer: You'll have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Celty: I'm coming Mikado! **


End file.
